


Jetpack Blues.

by Maryam_Monroe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (but not really), Background McKirk, F/M, Repressed Emotions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryam_Monroe/pseuds/Maryam_Monroe
Summary: Ella no es Jim por muchas cosas (los quince centímetros que hacen que tenga que mirarle hacia abajo, el color en su uniforme, la insignia sobre su pecho), y se esfuerza en hacerle consciente de ello cada vez que le obliga a devolverle la mirada y él se encuentra con esos ojos bicolor que son de Carol, nada más de Carol.





	Jetpack Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que esto fuera un poquito más largo pero hasta donde llegó me parece bien. Sólo quería McCarol y drama, y por supuesto, Jim tuvo que colarse en ello para que la parte de /drama/ se cumpliera. 
> 
> (El título es de Fall Out Boy.)

            Ella es rubia, hermosa, brillante en tantas maneras que cualquier título a su nombre le queda corto, diminuto en comparación de todo lo que puede hacer y hará. Tiene unos ojos intensos, enormes (claros, _expresivos_ ), que le arrebatan el siquiera recordar cómo poner sus pulmones en funcionamiento, y es ridículo, absurdo, y tan doloroso que le hagan pensar constantemente en Jim.

            Ella no es Jim, pero a veces se parecen tanto que Leonard tiene que obligarse a mirar a otro sitio para no soltar alguna estupidez, recordarse de que sin duda se lo está imaginando. Porque ella no tiene esa sonrisa tan exasperante y tan cargada de emociones que no son para él, esa determinación para sacarle de sus casillas y ponerle nervioso, esa ilusión al mirar a través de McCoy y hacia otra persona –la excesiva disculpa en sus ojos que convierte el azul en un color tan triste cuando se da cuenta. Ella no es Jim por muchas cosas (los quince centímetros que hacen que tenga que mirarle hacia abajo, el color en su uniforme, la insignia sobre su pecho), y se esfuerza en hacerle consciente de ello cada vez que le obliga a devolverle la mirada y él se encuentra con esos ojos bicolor que son de Carol, nada más de Carol.

            Ella es rubia, hermosa y brillante, y le hace olvidar por qué el azul le entristecía en primer lugar. Lo cual es aliviante, porque el azul, blanco y la oscuridad del espacio son las únicas constantes que se encuentra a donde sea que mire dentro de la nave. Uniformes, el brillo de los pasillos, la promesa de lo desconocido y sus peligros entre las estrellas.

            Carol, la sonrisa que Leonard puede sentir sobre sus labios, sus brazos al unirle a ella y demandar que él le rodee con los suyos. A sus ojos ella es Carol, una mano tras su espalda y la otra bajo el borde de su vestido, pero ella suspira un suave _Len_ sobre su boca antes de dejarla caer sobre la suya. _Bones_ para Jim, _Leonard_ para Spock, Uhura y Christine, _McCoy_ o _Doctor McCoy_ en nombre del resto de la tripulación. Para Carol, él siempre es Len.

            Sólo para Carol, él siempre es _Len_.

            Carol, quien le tira del cinturón al dejarse caer sobre las sábanas, y se ríe con él cuando Leonard se tropieza al pie de la cama. Aún se están riendo mientras él inca una rodilla entre sus piernas y ella le tironea del suéter con impaciencia. Sus manos son cálidas al trazarle la curva de la columna, los omóplatos, el camino hacia su rostro y de vuelta al cinturón, y  él se abraza a ella tratando de no estremecerse.

            Ella es cálida, alegre, llena de la vida que Len creía haber perdido junto con su matrimonio y que siente que podría recuperar a su lado. Ella le mira como si aún lo valiera, con el coraje de poner el desastre que fue de su padre a un lado, como él no pudo con Pamela. Ella es diez veces más valiente de lo que él nunca podría llegar a ser, y le mira con tanta determinación que a él le gusta pensar que quizá le adora tanto como él a ella.

            Quizá Carol pueda ayudarle a olvidarse de Jim y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que no le pertenece, a verla en acción y no sentir que le oprimen el pecho. Tiene fé en ella y en esos preciosos ojos que se empeñan en ser de colores distintos y que son sólo suyos, sólo de él.

            Se permite el capricho de decir que le pertenecen, con las manos de Carol tirándole del pelo con la misma posesión con la que él besa y muerde cada trozo de su piel expuesta bajo sus labios. Él es tan de ella como es humanamente posible; quizá se lo haya dicho en voz alta, cuando le escucha soltar una risita que se convierte en un beso sobre el pulso bombeando en el cuello de McCoy, que le deja estremeciéndose de nuevo.

            Quizá Leonard pueda hundirse en _ésta_ rubia de ojos claros y sentir por primera vez que no es el único ahogándose.


End file.
